A Very Good Valentine's Day
by AmourXSexXetXYaoi
Summary: I know it's a little early for a valentine fic but oh well. SASUNARU pairing and contains smutt scene in 2nd chapter. I hope you guys like it! Summary: The story of the day Valentine's day became my favorite holiday.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hey it's van again, i bring to you another sasuke X naruto story ^^

It's rated M so if you can't take it then don't read it. Originally this story has a smutt scene (like the whole shabang!) but since i'm not sure if the site will allow it, i'm going to publish the smutt scene version of the story as the second chapter, where the epilogue will be the third chapter ^^

Have fun ;)

Bold italics = thoughts

* * *

**_Life sucks._**

I thought as i started walking up to the main gates of my highschool. **_I mean what was the point of going to school, when you had the IQ of a genius? even with my IQ i couldn't find the answer to that question. Then again the reason i was here was because my evil and weird brother thought it would be a good social experience for me. Why would i need to go through this hell on earth for a social experience? no one liked me and i sure as hell didn't like them,_** I thought noticing with an irritated feeling the different looks i received. **_You had the Jocks who thought i were their rivals trying to steal their latest conquest. Yeah right. Then you had more than half of the female population and the gay population running after my pale ass._** I internally sighed as I imagined tomorrow. Or as i like to call it, torture in hell. Valentine's day. Just the thought of it brought a sick feeling of dread into my stomach. **_Not that i cared about not getting a valentine card or candy, it was the opposite. I got way too many and i didn't need them nor did I want them_**. I walked to my locker and started opening my bag replacing the things i didn't need and the things i did. After gathering my books for the morning classes i went off to the language building. It wasn't far from the main building which held the science labs, lockers and cafeteria. _**So where was I? oh right valentine's day. As I was saying, I hated that day particularly because it wasn't just boring to receive hundreds of cards expressing their dieing love for me and then having to tell them "not interested", but it was the fact that it was highly annoying. You're probably wondering how that can be annoying? well how would you like it if hundreds of girls kept trying to rape you every chance they got, kept stealing your clothes as keep sakes, kept flutering their eyelashes at you like idiots. This same routine had been going on for the past 2 years already, when will they ever understand that i'm not interested?**_ I stopped my inner rant as i stopped outside the french classroom. Taking a deep breath, mentally preparing myself for Satan to greet me in the morning, I opened the door and entered the room.

_**It's only been 3 minutes that i've been in my seat and already i have Satan flirting with me**_. I sighed as i tried to tune out her inane chatter but couldn't when she was screaming in my ear.

"Hey sasuke-kun, guess what? I just learned a new phrase in french" Sakura (aka satan) said batting her eyelashes at me.

"Hn" I responded, trying really hard not to break something or preferably someone. She pouted in what she thought was a cute way at my lack of response.

"Do you wanna hear it?" she asked, and without even giving me a chance to deny her she continued "It's voulez-vous couchez avec moi (1)" she said blushing.

**_Well isn't that a new developement. The harpie who has been trying to get into my pants since i stepped foot into this place has the nerve to blush at something much less crude than what she's been trying to do_**. I suddenly felt a weight around my shoulders, ready to yell at the person i looked up and saw Terra. With her arm around my shoulders, she looked down at me and winked.

"Non sakura, il veut pas coucher avec toi, alors essaie toujours mais je te garantie qu'il voudrais pas coucher avec toi même si vous etiez les derniers survivants dans le monde.(2)" Terra responded in fluent french. Sakura glared at her before departing, going over to her friend to ask what Terra had said.

"You know, when she does find out what it means, she'll be really pissed" I said smirking at her. She removed her arm taking her seat next to me.

"Oh I know, I'm actually planning on it" she responded with an evil grin.

Terra, she's my saviour when it comes to fangirls. She's considered the outcast of the school for her witty remarks and for the fact that she doesn't take bullshit from anyone. At first i thought of her as odd, but then she started talking to me. Even though I treated her the same way as the others she never stopped talking to me until she finally broke down the cold barrier I kept up between myself and others. I still think I let her in because she didn't have any feelings for me but she claims it's because she's irresistible. **_Hah_**.

Since we both spoke french fluently, because I have a thing for languages and her because she used to live in france, we mostly got to do what we wanted. So we spent the hour planning or mostly plotting an evil plan to save my ass tomorrow. Then evetually we started playing tic-tac-toe. Which she sadly beat me at. _**What was the world coming to?**_

Terra jumped up from her seat with a triumphant expression as the bell rang. We quickly gathered our stuff and i quickly dragged Terra out of the room as i saw sakura with a dark aura around her. I continued to drag Terra as we arrived a few minutes early to our next class. Moving to our seats far away from the front to avoid, well it's actually so i could avoid, being raped by the science teacher, Orochimaru. He's one weird guy, always hissing and he has a fetish for snakes.

Terra and I ended up sitting in the back the second time we had class with him this year. After the first class of the year, he asked me to stay after class. He asked me if i wanted to do "something" to get extra credit. I thought why not, i could get my grades up and itachi would be happy. The snakey bastard had a whole different idea, when he tore open his lab coat showing his leather clad body. I nearly peed myself. I'm not sure if it wasn't from the horrifing feeling as he walked towards me hissing "come to daddy" or the fact that he looked absolutely ridiculous. Anyway as soon as he entered my personal bubble i kicked him in the nuts, then ran like i've never ran before. Then when he tried the same thing on Terra thinking she was a guy. Let's just say, he's not going to be able to ever find his balls again. He sent us hateful glares as we took our seats.

I started zoning out while I waited for class to start when I noticed Terra writting furiously. I rolled my eyes but smirked none the less. She was writting in her sinful notebook again. Terra thought it was particularly funny to write yaoi, in other words or more like in Terra language: gay porn, during class or expecially during orochimaru's class. I was traumatised the first time i read that horrible notebook when she left it lying on the desk innocently once during class as she left to go to the bathroom. Thinking there couldn't be anything bad in there i started to read. It wasn't bad in the begining until i hit the "smut scenes". Then i learned two, no three things about myself and terra. I was a pervert that enjoyed reading about two guys having sex and that i was probably gay. Oh and that Terra was a sadistic bitch. Apparently she didn't leave her "precious" lying around for no reason, it was all planed out. When i asked her why she did that, she responded with an evil grin that 1) I was indenial (she said this while looking at my pants where i was trying to hide my hard on) and 2) I needed to understand that i was gay. **_I have to say she's a sadistic bitch but she's a caring sadistic bitch._**

"Hey i just thought up an excellent idea!" Terra said stopping my thoughts and her writting. I looked at her raising one of my eyebrows in question.  
"Well you don't want to be pursued by fangirls so i thought why don't we say you're going out with someone?"

I considered her idea for a moment before smirking.

"And who would my girlfriend be? you?" I asked. "You'd get killed" iI said scoffing. She had another evil grin plastered on her face, that's when I knew I just dug my own grave.

"No, who said anything about a girlfriend?" she asked with one of her own smirks, making her pointy canine tooth come out.

"Wait you're saying you want me to say I have a _boyfriend_?" I asked her incredulously.

"Yup" she said grinning. I was about to protest when she cut me off. "It'll only be for tomorrow and anyway, like you said if I said I was your girlfriend they wouldn't believe me and they would try to kill me. Where as if it's a guy, he can take care of himself and the girls will back off." she said smiling triumphantly.

"Yeah but what about the fanboys?" i asked her sceptically.

"Easy, they'll either let it go or they'll follow you around hoping to see you get jumped by your boyfriend" she said winking. _**What a dirty mind**_.

I sighed. It wasn't a bad plan, but i didn't like the fact that we were going to include a stranger into this.

"And who would be the victim?" I asked.

"Him." she said pointing towards the right side of the room. I followed her finger and automatically scowled as i saw blond hair.

"No" i said growling.

"Why not?" she asked pouting.

"Because we hate each other and we can't manage not to fight for two minutes straight let alone support each other for the whole day." I said scowling as I looked over at the Dobe.

"Yeah but what if you told him you'd help him with class? I heard he had a huge test in english and that he didn't want to fail or he'd get kicked off the basketball team. So you can help him with his english test and he can help you by pretending to be your boy toy" she said shrugging as if it were that simple.

Well i do know the dobe in some weird way. I thought looking at him laugh at some stupid joke dogboy told him.

The dobe or Naruto Uzumaki as everyone knows him, is the star of the basketball team, my rival and a known bisexual. He came out about a year ago sprouting something about liking a guy. No one knew who the guy was. We've never ever been on the best of terms. Ever since last year when I accidently caught him masterbating in the bathroom, we've been at eachothers throats. Of course I never said anything about that but that didn't stop me from annoying the hell out of him. I'm not sure if it's some sadistic kink of mine or if Terra is rubbing off on me but everytime i see him I just have to provoke him. The way his blue eyes get hard and sometimes turn red get me pumped with adrenaline. I guess in a satisfying way I liked the idea that i'm the only one who would ever get those kind of looks from him.

Although i love pissing him off, ever since i found out i was gay i've been avoiding him. Just right after i found out that i was gay, we got into a fight and he slammed me into a locker, his body was close to mine. His ragged breathing was making my imagination create odd exciting fantasys with his naked body under me, his breathing ragged as he said my name over and over. His voice had turned husky and deep as he threatened to kill me, but that didn't make me worry it just made me all the more excited. Thinking he'd noticed something I shoved him off and then ran to the nearest bathroom to wank. Ever since that little incident we haven't talked although he has tried to provoke me several times but luckily, not sure for who, Terra would always appear and drag me away.

I noticed blue eyes looking at me, snapping me out of my little flashback, blushing only slightly I turned away to meet Terra's black mocking eyes.

"Shut up" I said to her as I turned away scowling. Noticing that class had started.

"Yes!" she whispered doing a little jig in her seat. I looked at her from the corner of my eyes, noticing the eyes that were still on me.

"Uzumaki!" A loud voice said, everyone jumped looking bewilderedly at the front of the class where Orochimaru was positively seething. "Can you tell me what part of the human organisme dialates ten times its size when stimulated?" He asked still glaring at the dobe.

I could feel Terra's silent laughter as she bit her lip from laughing her ass off. I tried to stop from laughing as well as the corner of my lips twitched upwards.

"Errr" the dobe stuttered blushing. Orochimaru, understood what the dobe was thinking took on a coy grin.

"Well if you think that issss the answer then i'd like to sssssee you after class" he said before winking. The dobe's face lost all it's color as he stared at orochimaru. Dog boy was silently laughing as he looked at the dobe.

I felt a small pang of worry, **_why would I feel worried?_** I asked myself as I pushed this annoying thought to the back of my mind. I didn't notice the questioning look terra was sending me.

One gruesome hour later, the bell rang. I started to gather my stuff when Terra grabbed me and walked over to the dobe who was standing in front of the teacher's desk waiting for his doom. Terra stopped next to the dobe waiting for Orochimaru to address her.

"Do you need sssssomething Terra?" Orochimaru asked nearly growling.

"Well yes actually, I need Naruto." She said grinning innocently.

"Well you can't, I told Naruto to stay after class with me." Orochimaru said sending a coy look at the dobe, making him take a step back and right into me. We both turned to eachother scowling.

"Well actually I can because I have a note here from Gai sensei saying he needed Naruto's youthful energy. Something to do with the basketball team" Terra lied holding out a note. We stopped scowling at eachother to look at Terra. Confusion was clear on the dobe's face as he heard what she said. _**What did Terra do?**_

Orochimaru grabbed the note, starting to read it. Terra winked then grabbed both of us and ran out of the room. We were a few feet away from the science lab when we heard "TERRA!!" being shouted. We didn't stop running until we went to the main entrance of the main building. We stopped our hands on our knees as we tried to regain our breathing.

"What the hell did you do terra?" I asked her glaring slightly.

"Nothing, i just gave him one of my drawings" she said shrugging. I paled. Orochimaru is going to kill her. I was about to warn her when I heard someones laugh next to us. Remembering the Dobe was there I scowled immediately. Feeling my scowl he sobered up.

"Thanks terra, that was awesome" He said grinning.

"hah! atleast someone appreciates my efforts!" she said glaring at me before turning back to naruto, a twinkle in her eyes. "Well actually i saved you for two reasons. 1) it was fun and 2) we need your help with something." she said matter-of-factly. The Dobe raised his eyebrow at us.

"We?" he asked looking at me.

"Yup, why don't we talk it over lunch?" she asked. He accepted as we started walking to the cafeteria.

I didn't say anything the whole time as we grabbed some food and placed them on our trays. After paying, Terra headed directly for our table. Since everyone considered her the outcast, no one dared approach our table.

"So what do you want?" Naruto asked once we were all seated. I sat next to Terra who sat infront of the Dobe.

They are like two contradictions. The Outcast and the Star. She was dark and he was light. Her black/red hair and black eyes contradicted his blond hair and light blue eyes. Even their clothes were entirely different. She wore leather pants, boots and mostly black clothing where he wore black shorts and an orange t-shirt. _**Some people lack fashion sense**_, i thought rolling my eyes.

"well you see tomorrow is valentine's day and everytime he gets molested by girls and guys." she said nodding at me. He looked briefly at me before nodding for her to continue. "So what we need to do is find him a boyfriend." she said happily. He promptly chocked on his pizza.

**_Great we already killed my "boyfriend"._**

I thought as he started coughing. I liked that sentence way too much.

"How do i fit in there? and i didn't know the teme was gay!" he said looking at me. I just glared back at him.

"Well he's not and you fit in there because we're going to pretend he is." she said with an all knowing smile.

"So you want me to pretend I'm his boyfriend?" he asked taking a sip of his coke. I received a nudge from Terra basically telling me to act normal. I grabbed my pizza and start munching on it.

"Yup" she said happily taking a bite of her nearly finished pizza. _**When did she start eating? O_o?**_

"No" he said glaring at me, like it was my fault.

"But consider what we can offer you" she said pleadingly.

"what do you mean?" he asked looking slightly interested.

"We helped you today and so you can repay us back and he'll help you with that english test that you need to ace." she said grinning, I glared at her before continueing to eat.

"What? the teme is gonna help me?" he asked looking at me. I glared back in confirmation making his eyebrows lift in surprise. "And it's only for one day right?" he asked looking unconvinced.

"yup all you have to do is hold hands and stay with each other the whole day, fend off the fangirls and then he'll get you ready for the english test as well" she said grinning, he considered for a few moments.

"what about the fanboys?" he asked with a solemn look.

"they'll be easy to get rid off trust me." she said with an evil look in her eye making us both shiver.

We finished our lunch silently before he agreed. Then the bell rang ending our buissness discussion. At the exit of the cafeteria, Terra left to go to gym and the dobe and i left to go to english. We were walking silently when he asked me something.

"why are you doing this?" he asked me. Startled out of my thoughts i looked at him before answering.

"Because it amuses her and because it's the only way they'll finally leave me alone" i said looking at the numerous girls who were passing by and kept trying to touch me.

"yeah but why not ask terra to be your girlfriend then?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"she'd get killed and it wouldn't stop them" i replied glaring at nothing in particular.

"oh" he said brightly. I smirked at him before i entered the classroom taking my usual seat near the left hand corner of the room.

Now this class was hell, it was the only class where I had to sit next to sakura, and my teacher was no one else but my godfather.

"Hi sasuke-kun!" Sakura said nearly yelling in my ear. "Did you have a good lunch?" she asked.

**_Yeah but i think i'm about to throw up now._**

"Hn" i answered back looking out the windows ignoring her pout. She silently sat next to me starting a new conversation with some other kid in the class.

I noticed someone's eyes on me, looking for the source i saw the dobe staring at me before smirking and turning away. I lifted my eyebrow in confusion before turning back to my day dreaming. I'm woken from my comatose state when a small white flying object comes towards me. Acting on pure reflex i caught the object before it could hit me, making some of the girls swoon. I looked at my palm where i held a small eraser, looking up i noticed kakashi had already started class and he was trying to wake me up.

"Like i was saying, the tragedie era started in . . ." blah blah blah. I tuned out his lecture to study the people around me.

Being in 11th grade and having the same monotone routine was boring. You got up at unearthly hours of the morning, go to school, BS with your friends, listen to old people teach you things expecting you to understand every single thing they say, take notes, then go back home to do more work. Then the cycle would repeat itself for months and months until you become a zombie. Unless you were failing your classes like the dobe then everyday was a struggle. I looked over at him scribbling furiously what kakashi was saying. Kakashi could've been talking about his pornographique books and the dobe wouldn't know the difference. This thought highly amused me, maybe i should try that on him when i help him study for the english test.

I growled angrily at myself as I saw the direction of my thoughts were taking. I was already planning things for him and I to do tomorrow. I sounded like a pathetic school girl. What really attracted me to this dobe like a magnet? the fact that he goes against the norm? instead of worshipping me like the other dimwitted zombies he provoked me. If that was the case then i'd be attracted to Terra. She does the same thing nearly everyday because she gets a kick out of it. Maybe it's the fire in his eyes when he yells at me. It's like a fire that burns in the very core of my being, something i've never felt before. It's like everytime i fight i get more addicted to the adrenaline that floods over my mind. Drowning all the rules i set up for myself. He just crosses every boundery i set up without even knowing. I think that's what pisses me off the most. He doesn't even know how he affects me and yet there he is doing it over and over again.

I sighed as the bell rang again signalling the end of class. I gathered my stuff as Sakura starts her inane chatter over again. I quickly left her, ignoring her protests as i speed walked to my next class. History.

* * *

The day continued on, except it was sort of different. I didn't take any notes and usually i wrote down ever lecture. Today, all i did was daydream or think about my life and the people who, despite my efforts, keep intruding into it. I didn't even notice that i had already reached my house, as i came up the steps to my house. Pulling the house keys from my bag i unlocked the door and entered . . . to be bear hugged by something muscly and tall.

"Sasu-chan!"

"Itachi let me down" i said in a strained voice as he attempted to break my bones . . . again.

"is that the way you great your aniki?" he asked pouting. I rolled my eyes at him but smiled lightly none the less. "How was school?" he asked as he walked to the kitchen where he was already starting to make dinner. _**The perfect house wife.**_

"okay" i said shrugging as i hung my jacket on the hooks near the door. I entered the kitchen running a hand through my hair.

"that's it?" he asked as he sliced up tomatoes. M_**mmm tomatoes**_. "Did terra try and kill you again?" he asked smirking.

"No but she is going to get killed by orochimaru" i responded stealing a tomatoe, biting into it.

"don't worry i'll talk to him" he said turning around looking for the missing tomatoe. "hey!"

i ran out of the kitchen and into my bedroom before he could throw the knife at me. He was really acurate when he aimed. I entered my bedroom i dropping my messenger bag near my desk finishing my tomatoe.

**_Hmm something is wrong. _**I think as i looked around my room taking in the different rock band posters that covered the walls of my room to the blue blanket that covered my queen size bed.

**_Ahah!_**

Near the foot of my bed i spotted the corner of a book sticking out from underneath the bed. Walking towards it i picked it up looking at the cover.

_**Icha Icha paradise**_

I glared at the book willing it to set on fire by my thoughts alone as i placed it on my desk.

Itachi must've hid it here to get back at kakashi when he didn't tell Itachi that his boyfriend Deidara was here.

I rolled my eyes taking off my black shirt dumping it on the floor, heading towards the shower.

I got out of the shower in a pair of black boxers, a towel around my shoulders, water running down my chest to find kakashi on the floor looking for his book. I stood there just looking at him and his futile attepts to find the book. I took the book and tossed it at his head, hitting him behind the head.

**_Headshot!_**

Rubbing the back of his head, he stood up clutching his book tenderly to his chest as he left my room.

_**Why are all the people around me crazy?**_

I asked myself as i turned on my computer drying myself off. 30 minutes later i heard someone knocking at my door.

"yeah?" i asked taking off my earphones.

"It's time for dinner" Kakashi called as i hear his footsteps go down the stairs. I sighed getting up from my seat and going downstairs. 1 hour and a satisfied stomach later i found myself laying on my bed looking up at the cieling.

**_what will happen tomorrow?_**

i asked myself and by miracle Terra called my cellphone.

"Hey sasu-chan! I just wanted to tell you that tomorrow i'm coming to pick you up early!" she sayid, her voice full of joy.

"I'll make sure to lock the doors" i said, a feeling of dread at the prospect of her plan.

"Don't worry i have my ways." she said, installing fear into my stomach. "Well goodnight sasu-chan!" she said before hanging up. I placed the phone back down turning onto my side as i tried to fall asleep. Keyword: Tried.

Suddenly i opened my eyes, a little startled to find myself at school.

_**Wasn't i just at home in my warm bed?**_

i asked myself as i started walking around.

**_Maybe i'm just dreaming? yeah that has to be it._**

I said to myself as my feet took me to the science lab. My feet stopped right in front of the door.

**_Oh no this is a nightmare!_**

Expecting to find orochimaru in all his naked glory jumping out at me, nothing happened. I openned the door with slightly trembling fingers and stepped inside. There was nothing there. I walked towards the middle of the room seeing no one, i was about to turn around and leave when someone grabbed me and turned me around pushing me against one of the desks.

"what the-" i started but don't finish as someone's lips cover mine. I open my mouth to curse them to the firey pits of hell, when a tongue invades my mouth. Moving sinfully with my own, pulling out a low moan from my throat. Then i started to feel a wandering hand go up my shirt while another hand grabbed my spikey hair, pulling my head back letting me get some air as that same mouth started to bite and suck on my throat.

"mmh" i whimpered as the cold hand went up my body finally finding a nipple, then tweaking it making me moan louder than before. I heard a chuckle.

"you like that don't you sasuke?" the voice said in a deep husky voice, sending shivers down my spine as i recognized the voice.

"nh! dobe let me go!" i said panting. I tried to glare but it only seemed to amuse him more, as he forced me to look into his eyes. His eyes that were once a light blue turned a dark saphire blue as they clouded with lust. His look alone sent my mind in a frenzy of lust. Not able to take anymore of this i grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. Our tongues fighting eachother in a sinful dance. We separated long enough to take off our shirts as i pushed him into a desk, grinding my erection against his making him moan, throwing his head back. Seeing the tanned skin of his throat, i started to kiss it, then nibble it turning my innocent nibbling into biting as i marked him as mine.

"sasuke!" he pleaded, his voice sending an electric charge going down my whole body. Suddenly, nearly viciously, i ripped off his belt and pulled down his boxers and jeans. Looking at him, no memorizing his perfect beauty. The perfect tanned skin now slightly flushed from our activities, his stomach muscles moving as he panted for air, the way his eyes followed every move i made. Slowly i ran my hands over his chest memorizing every texture of his skin, before finally kissing his red lips in a slow kiss. I let his lips go, to trail soft kisses down his throat, his chest, his stomach until i met his erection. His breathing accelerated. I kissed the tip of his erection before liking the tip and the precome. I looked at him, his eyes followed every movement of my tongue as if he was hypnotized. Encouraged by his eyes i took him in, internally smiling as i heard him gasp. I started sucking him slowly nibbling every now and then. I placed my hands on his hips holding him down as his control started to slip as he tried to thrust into my mouth. Watching him as he lost control, i started to bob my head faster.

"sasuke!" he shouted coming into my mouth. I swallowed his salty spunk letting his penis slip from my mouth as he gasped for air. I felt a familiar wetness in my pants making me look down.

**_I came_**

I thought a little surprised that his climax alone was able to make me come. I felt someone shaking me. Opening my eyes i stare into black eyes that held an amused glint.

"Did you have a nice dream sasu-chan?" Terra asked not able to control the laughter seeping through her voice. I groaned as i realized what happened.

**_It was just a dream. A really good dream._**

I gasped as i look down, expecting a tent in my pants. I only found a wet spot.

"I'll leave you alone to take a shower and get dressed, i already left your clothes out for you on your chair. Once you're done taking a shower dry your hair and fix it like usual, then call me. I'm going to fix you up a little." she said before leaving the room. I stayed in my bed a little longer then i finally decided to move. Walking at a snails pace i headed for the shower and got ready for hell.

I came out of the bathroom 30 minutes later, dressed in the clothes terra had laid out for me. I wore a pair of black pants that were held up by a studded belt with two chains going from the front of the pants to the back and a sleevless black shirt with three stripes of red running down my chest as if a cat clawed my t-shirt. I open the door of my room calling Terra up. She arrived in a plaid red skirt with thigh high black and white striped socks with a sleevless black shirt and a net shirt under it. Looking at me she whistled in appreciation before dragging me back to the bathroom. Rummaging in her messenger bag she pulled out her eyeliner pencil.

"Hey i don't want make-up" i said already taking a step back.

"Stop being a baby, i'm only putting a little" she said one hand on my shoulder the other starting to draw lines around my eyes. 5 minutes of standing still, she declared she was finished. I examined my reflexion in the mirror as she waited.

"Hn" i grunted as she glomped me out of joy. After releasing me she dug into her messenger back replacing the eyeliner in her hand and pulling out a neckchoker and two leather braclets. She fixed them on, before taking a step back and looking at me with a critical eye. Nodding she draged me out of the bathroom and down the stairs and out the door. Where the Dobe is waiting for us.

"I didn't know he would be here!" i whispered furiously trying not to blush as images from my dream flashed in my mind.

"Sorry i thought it'd look more natural if he met us here before we arrived at school" she said whispering back with an apologetic look. The dobe turned around hearing our footsteps, ready to greet us when he looked at me. His eyes widdened in shock as he took in my appearence. "Well shall we?" terra asked, snapping the dobe and iIout of our little staring contest. I would probably be getting the same kind of looks for the rest of the day. As we neared the school, I felt my heart beat speed up.

"Okay remember guys, look natural." Terra warned us. "Naruto hold his hand" she ordered as she looked around worriedly but with an excited glint in her eyes. I suddenly felt the heat in my cheeks as naruto took my hand, our fingers lacing with the others. We both looked away trying not too look at eachothers face. "I said natural not prudes!" Terra exclaimed getting annoyed at our bad acting. We reached the school hearing numerous gasps of shock at my appearence and at the fact that Naruto and i were holding hands. A satisfied smile took place on Terra's face as we walked towards the main entrance.

"Good morning Sasuke-ku-" Sakura stopped talking when she noticed that Naruto and i were holding hands. Blinking she looked at us, before laughing. "Haha you are soo funny Sasuke-kun!" she said hitting my arm.

"Sakura this isn't a joke" i said gestering at our hands before sighing.

"What do you mean? i thought we were perfect for eachother!" she exclaimed tears starting to drip from her green eyes.

"Exactly, that's what you thought." I said, noticing the slight tension in naruto's hand.

"Then why did you let me on? why didn't you tell me!" She asked me.

"Because he doesn't have to tell you everything Sakura" Terra interjected seeing where this was going.

"Stay out of this Terra" Sakura warned shooting a glare at Terra. The two glared at eachother before Naruto cleared his throat getting their attention.

**_Don't say something stupid!_**

I thoight as his hand rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish gesture.

**_Cute._**

I thought as he looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Well you see, Sasuke didn't tell you anything because i just asked him yesterday to go out with me." He said still grinning a sheepish grin and a slight blush covering his cheeks.

"Is this true sasuke-kun?" she asked a bit of stubborness in her voice.

"Yea" i answered then thinking this conversation over i started walking away dragging naruto with me. "Nice one dobe" i said to him smirking.

"I just received a compliment from sasuke-sama is it the apocalypse yet?" he asked with a sarcastic tone.

"I like it when you call me sama" I said to him nearly purring in his ear making him turn bright red.

_**Hah! that was fun.**_

I thought as i gathered my stuff from my locker and headed to my first class with Terra, leaving Naruto standing near my locker with a shocked expression.

"You sooo like him!" Terra said getting giddy. I didn't reply, afraid that i might become giddy too. Taking my silence as a confirmation she started walking with a new bounce in her step.

* * *

It was only during lunch time did anything new actually happen. I was eating calmly with Terra, naruto and kiba who got invited to our table by Naruto when 5 girls came upto our table with chocolate filled boxs extended towards me. I looked at them blankly still a little caught up in my daydreaming when i heared a growl coming from in front of me.

"Hey! don't you see me here? how can you give my boyfriend chocolates when i'm sitting right here?" Naruto asked glaring at the girls. None of them spoke before a girl with red curly hair spoke up.

"How do we know you're not just pretending to go out?" she asked, the other girls agreeing with her. Feeling more courageous she spoke up again. "Proove it" she said. Naruto and i looked at eachother before i noticed the evil glint in his eye. He got up, walked over to me, grabbing my face in his hands before kissing me. It wasn't just a meere peck on the lips but a full blown out make out session for a few minutes while people wolf whistled. I didn't hear them. The only thing i could concentrate on was the way his tongue slid against mine, tasting mine. It felt heavenly. I never wanted to let him go. Using this new motive I moved my hand, which found it's way onto his shoulders, which moved to his hair pulling him closer to me. Not wanting to be the only one subdued by this feeling, i sucked on his tongue making him moan. That was when i opened my eyes pulling away from him.

**_I just gave myself up as a spectacle for the whole school._**

I thought as i took in the mixed expressions of disgust, shock, surprise, glee and- wait glee? I looked at the gleeful faces noticing most of them were girls.

**_Must be yaoi fans._**

I thought internally sighing at this new developement. I quickly grabbed my messenger bag and my tray, dumping the contents of my tray in the trash as i ran out of the cafeteria. I didn't even stop as i heard someone calling me. I just ran.

I ran to the roof, not even sure why my feet took me there. I laid my bag near the ground taking a seat next to the door. I had all of two minutes of silence and peace before the door opened, something blond ran through it. The unidentified blond object then stood looking around for something. It suddenly turned towards me spotting me. I groaned.

"Naruto can't you just leave me alone?" i asked throwing my head back.

**_Could i perform harakiri here?_**

I asked myself thinking up the possibilities of escaping the dreaded talk.

"No, we need to talk." He said making me roll my eyes. We stood there in silence, i avoided his gaze looking down at the ground, when my back was pushed against the fence that covered the roof. My eyes closed at the heavenly sensation of his mouth moving furiously against mine, his hands going up the side of my body making me shiver. I gasped as he tweaked my right nipple, letting his tongue go into my mouth. Finally getting my wits back i used my tongue to force his back into his mouth as my tongue entered his mouth making him moan. My hands which were frozen before tangled themselves in his spiky blonde hair as i tried to pull him even closer to me. I broke the kiss and looked at him. His eyes now a dark blue color where dialated, his face held a blush that spread across his nose and cheeks and his lips were red from our passionate kissing. Taking advantage of his dazed look i started sucking on his neck, making him moan. The sound made my senses burn as his hand starts moving downward into my pants. I bit his neck as his hand starts stroking me.

"Sasuke i can't anymore" He said moaning.

"Can't what?" I asked, my lips moving against his ear as i whispered into his ear making him shiver as he kept stroking me. He took his hand out of pants and licked the precum on his fingers, making me moan.

"I want you" He said as he lowered me to the ground and started to unbuckle my pants.

* * *

SMUTT SCENE!! FOR ALL YOU PERVS LIKE ME, READ THE SECOND CHAPTER FOR THE SMUTT SCENE!!

* * *

We stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity regaining our breathing.

"Heh it seemed this valentine's day wasn't so bad" He said chuckling. I held him more securely against me.

"Not at all" I answered as he turned his head and kissed me on the mouth.

* * *

"Well it seemed our plans worked" The girl said as she peaked through the whole on the door that led to the roof. She felt the girl next to her nod at her statement.

"What worked?" A voice said behind them making them jump. They turned around to see who the voice was.

"Don't scare us like that Terra!" The girl with the short brown hair (3) whispered.

"Your noses are bleeding" Terra said handing them a tissue. They each grabbed a tissue wiping their noses then grinned at her with identical perverted grins.

"Thanks" The long haired brunette (4) said then looked back at the new couple they were able to create.

"Mery, Jennie come on let's go, we're going to be late for the movie if we don't leave now." Terra said impatiently as she looked at her sisters being peeping toms. Mery, the brunette with the long hair, turned around with a satisfied smile as she grabbed Jennie's, the brunette with the short hair, hand.

"No! I don't wanna go!" She said struggling against Merys grasp on her hand.

"But if we don't go we'll miss the movie" Mery said tugging on her sisters arm.

"Anyway Fa-kun and tak-kun are waiting for us downstairs" Terra said. She could see the automatic cat ears appear on jennie's head at what she said.

"Okay" She said skipping down the stairs ahead of her two other sisters.

"Finally" A man with black hair and black eyes asked as he stood waiting in the hallway with another man with blond hair and light blue eyes. "You guys take so long. What were you doing?" He asked. The three sisters blushed before Mery kissed the handsome man on the lips, efficiently silencing him. Jennie grinned happily as she ran into the arms of her boyfriend.

"Nothing Tak-kun" Mery said as she started walking down the corridor and out the building, her sisters and Fa-kun following them.

* * *

"Atchoo" I sneezed.

"Are you cold?" Naruto asked with a confused expression as we dressed. The air was slightly warm.

"No, i just think someone was talking about us." I said looking at the door.

Hmm weird.

I thought, then naruto sneezed again.

Or maybe not.

I thought as I pulled naruto into my arms.

"Come on, we'll go to my place and i can nurse you back to health." I said with a smirk. He looked at me before smirking back.

"I'd like that alot" He said kissing me gently on the lips.

* * *

The end well not really since i have the epilogue as the second chapter ^^

(1): Would you like to sleep with me?

(2): No Sakura he doesn't want to sleep with you, so you can keep trying but i guarantee you he would sleep with you even if you were the last survivors in the world.

(3): Jennie, my twin sister

(4): and Mery my older sister

Van


	2. Chapter 2 Smutt scene

A/n: Hey it's van again, i bring to you another sasuke X naruto story ^^

It's rated M so if you can't take it then don't read it. Smutt scene included version ^^ by the way this is the first time i've wrote smutt so i hope you guys like it ^////^

Have fun ;)

Bold italics = thoughts

* * *

**_Life sucks._**

I thought as i started walking up to the main gates of my highschool. **_I mean what was the point of going to school, when you had the IQ of a genius? even with my IQ i couldn't find the answer to that question. Then again the reason i was here was because my evil and weird brother thought it would be a good social experience for me. Why would i need to go through this hell on earth for a social experience? no one liked me and i sure as hell didn't like them,_** I thought noticing with an irritated feeling the different looks i received. **_You had the Jocks who thought i were their rivals trying to steal their latest conquest. Yeah right. Then you had more than half of the female population and the gay population running after my pale ass._** I internally sighed as I imagined tomorrow. Or as i like to call it, torture in hell. Valentine's day. Just the thought of it brought a sick feeling of dread into my stomach. **_Not that i cared about not getting a valentine card or candy, it was the opposite. I got way too many and i didn't need them nor did I want them_**. I walked to my locker and started opening my bag replacing the things i didn't need and the things i did. After gathering my books for the morning classes i went off to the language building. It wasn't far from the main building which held the science labs, lockers and cafeteria. _**So where was I? oh right valentine's day. As I was saying, I hated that day particularly because it wasn't just boring to receive hundreds of cards expressing their dieing love for me and then having to tell them "not interested", but it was the fact that it was highly annoying. You're probably wondering how that can be annoying? well how would you like it if hundreds of girls kept trying to rape you every chance they got, kept stealing your clothes as keep sakes, kept flutering their eyelashes at you like idiots. This same routine had been going on for the past 2 years already, when will they ever understand that i'm not interested?**_ I stopped my inner rant as i stopped outside the french classroom. Taking a deep breath, mentally preparing myself for Satan to greet me in the morning, I opened the door and entered the room.

_**It's only been 3 minutes that i've been in my seat and already i have Satan flirting with me**_. I sighed as i tried to tune out her inane chatter but couldn't when she was screaming in my ear.

"Hey sasuke-kun, guess what? I just learned a new phrase in french" Sakura (aka satan) said batting her eyelashes at me.

"Hn" I responded, trying really hard not to break something or preferably someone. She pouted in what she thought was a cute way at my lack of response.

"Do you wanna hear it?" she asked, and without even giving me a chance to deny her she continued "It's voulez-vous couchez avec moi (1)" she said blushing.

**_Well isn't that a new developement. The harpie who has been trying to get into my pants since i stepped foot into this place has the nerve to blush at something much less crude than what she's been trying to do_**. I suddenly felt a weight around my shoulders, ready to yell at the person i looked up and saw Terra. With her arm around my shoulders, she looked down at me and winked.

"Non sakura, il veut pas coucher avec toi, alors essaie toujours mais je te garantie qu'il voudrais pas coucher avec toi même si vous etiez les derniers survivants dans le monde.(2)" Terra responded in fluent french. Sakura glared at her before departing, going over to her friend to ask what Terra had said.

"You know, when she does find out what it means, she'll be really pissed" I said smirking at her. She removed her arm taking her seat next to me.

"Oh I know, I'm actually planning on it" she responded with an evil grin.

Terra, she's my saviour when it comes to fangirls. She's considered the outcast of the school for her witty remarks and for the fact that she doesn't take bullshit from anyone. At first i thought of her as odd, but then she started talking to me. Even though I treated her the same way as the others she never stopped talking to me until she finally broke down the cold barrier I kept up between myself and others. I still think I let her in because she didn't have any feelings for me but she claims it's because she's irresistible. **_Hah_**.

Since we both spoke french fluently, because I have a thing for languages and her because she used to live in france, we mostly got to do what we wanted. So we spent the hour planning or mostly plotting an evil plan to save my ass tomorrow. Then evetually we started playing tic-tac-toe. Which she sadly beat me at. _**What was the world coming to?**_

Terra jumped up from her seat with a triumphant expression as the bell rang. We quickly gathered our stuff and i quickly dragged Terra out of the room as i saw sakura with a dark aura around her. I continued to drag Terra as we arrived a few minutes early to our next class. Moving to our seats far away from the front to avoid, well it's actually so i could avoid, being raped by the science teacher, Orochimaru. He's one weird guy, always hissing and he has a fetish for snakes.

Terra and I ended up sitting in the back the second time we had class with him this year. After the first class of the year, he asked me to stay after class. He asked me if i wanted to do "something" to get extra credit. I thought why not, i could get my grades up and itachi would be happy. The snakey bastard had a whole different idea, when he tore open his lab coat showing his leather clad body. I nearly peed myself. I'm not sure if it wasn't from the horrifing feeling as he walked towards me hissing "come to daddy" or the fact that he looked absolutely ridiculous. Anyway as soon as he entered my personal bubble i kicked him in the nuts, then ran like i've never ran before. Then when he tried the same thing on Terra thinking she was a guy. Let's just say, he's not going to be able to ever find his balls again. He sent us hateful glares as we took our seats.

I started zoning out while I waited for class to start when I noticed Terra writting furiously. I rolled my eyes but smirked none the less. She was writting in her sinful notebook again. Terra thought it was particularly funny to write yaoi, in other words or more like in Terra language: gay porn, during class or expecially during orochimaru's class. I was traumatised the first time i read that horrible notebook when she left it lying on the desk innocently once during class as she left to go to the bathroom. Thinking there couldn't be anything bad in there i started to read. It wasn't bad in the begining until i hit the "smut scenes". Then i learned two, no three things about myself and terra. I was a pervert that enjoyed reading about two guys having sex and that i was probably gay. Oh and that Terra was a sadistic bitch. Apparently she didn't leave her "precious" lying around for no reason, it was all planed out. When i asked her why she did that, she responded with an evil grin that 1) I was indenial (she said this while looking at my pants where i was trying to hide my hard on) and 2) I needed to understand that i was gay. **_I have to say she's a sadistic bitch but she's a caring sadistic bitch._**

"Hey i just thought up an excellent idea!" Terra said stopping my thoughts and her writting. I looked at her raising one of my eyebrows in question.  
"Well you don't want to be pursued by fangirls so i thought why don't we say you're going out with someone?"

I considered her idea for a moment before smirking.

"And who would my girlfriend be? you?" I asked. "You'd get killed" iI said scoffing. She had another evil grin plastered on her face, that's when I knew I just dug my own grave.

"No, who said anything about a girlfriend?" she asked with one of her own smirks, making her pointy canine tooth come out.

"Wait you're saying you want me to say I have a _boyfriend_?" I asked her incredulously.

"Yup" she said grinning. I was about to protest when she cut me off. "It'll only be for tomorrow and anyway, like you said if I said I was your girlfriend they wouldn't believe me and they would try to kill me. Where as if it's a guy, he can take care of himself and the girls will back off." she said smiling triumphantly.

"Yeah but what about the fanboys?" i asked her sceptically.

"Easy, they'll either let it go or they'll follow you around hoping to see you get jumped by your boyfriend" she said winking. _**What a dirty mind**_.

I sighed. It wasn't a bad plan, but i didn't like the fact that we were going to include a stranger into this.

"And who would be the victim?" I asked.

"Him." she said pointing towards the right side of the room. I followed her finger and automatically scowled as i saw blond hair.

"No" i said growling.

"Why not?" she asked pouting.

"Because we hate each other and we can't manage not to fight for two minutes straight let alone support each other for the whole day." I said scowling as I looked over at the Dobe.

"Yeah but what if you told him you'd help him with class? I heard he had a huge test in english and that he didn't want to fail or he'd get kicked off the basketball team. So you can help him with his english test and he can help you by pretending to be your boy toy" she said shrugging as if it were that simple.

Well i do know the dobe in some weird way. I thought looking at him laugh at some stupid joke dogboy told him.

The dobe or Naruto Uzumaki as everyone knows him, is the star of the basketball team, my rival and a known bisexual. He came out about a year ago sprouting something about liking a guy. No one knew who the guy was. We've never ever been on the best of terms. Ever since last year when I accidently caught him masterbating in the bathroom, we've been at eachothers throats. Of course I never said anything about that but that didn't stop me from annoying the hell out of him. I'm not sure if it's some sadistic kink of mine or if Terra is rubbing off on me but everytime i see him I just have to provoke him. The way his blue eyes get hard and sometimes turn red get me pumped with adrenaline. I guess in a satisfying way I liked the idea that i'm the only one who would ever get those kind of looks from him.

Although i love pissing him off, ever since i found out i was gay i've been avoiding him. Just right after i found out that i was gay, we got into a fight and he slammed me into a locker, his body was close to mine. His ragged breathing was making my imagination create odd exciting fantasys with his naked body under me, his breathing ragged as he said my name over and over. His voice had turned husky and deep as he threatened to kill me, but that didn't make me worry it just made me all the more excited. Thinking he'd noticed something I shoved him off and then ran to the nearest bathroom to wank. Ever since that little incident we haven't talked although he has tried to provoke me several times but luckily, not sure for who, Terra would always appear and drag me away.

I noticed blue eyes looking at me, snapping me out of my little flashback, blushing only slightly I turned away to meet Terra's black mocking eyes.

"Shut up" I said to her as I turned away scowling. Noticing that class had started.

"Yes!" she whispered doing a little jig in her seat. I looked at her from the corner of my eyes, noticing the eyes that were still on me.

"Uzumaki!" A loud voice said, everyone jumped looking bewilderedly at the front of the class where Orochimaru was positively seething. "Can you tell me what part of the human organisme dialates ten times its size when stimulated?" He asked still glaring at the dobe.

I could feel Terra's silent laughter as she bit her lip from laughing her ass off. I tried to stop from laughing as well as the corner of my lips twitched upwards.

"Errr" the dobe stuttered blushing. Orochimaru, understood what the dobe was thinking took on a coy grin.

"Well if you think that issss the answer then i'd like to sssssee you after class" he said before winking. The dobe's face lost all it's color as he stared at orochimaru. Dog boy was silently laughing as he looked at the dobe.

I felt a small pang of worry, **_why would I feel worried?_** I asked myself as I pushed this annoying thought to the back of my mind. I didn't notice the questioning look terra was sending me.

One gruesome hour later, the bell rang. I started to gather my stuff when Terra grabbed me and walked over to the dobe who was standing in front of the teacher's desk waiting for his doom. Terra stopped next to the dobe waiting for Orochimaru to address her.

"Do you need sssssomething Terra?" Orochimaru asked nearly growling.

"Well yes actually, I need Naruto." She said grinning innocently.

"Well you can't, I told Naruto to stay after class with me." Orochimaru said sending a coy look at the dobe, making him take a step back and right into me. We both turned to eachother scowling.

"Well actually I can because I have a note here from Gai sensei saying he needed Naruto's youthful energy. Something to do with the basketball team" Terra lied holding out a note. We stopped scowling at eachother to look at Terra. Confusion was clear on the dobe's face as he heard what she said. _**What did Terra do?**_

Orochimaru grabbed the note, starting to read it. Terra winked then grabbed both of us and ran out of the room. We were a few feet away from the science lab when we heard "TERRA!!" being shouted. We didn't stop running until we went to the main entrance of the main building. We stopped our hands on our knees as we tried to regain our breathing.

"What the hell did you do terra?" I asked her glaring slightly.

"Nothing, i just gave him one of my drawings" she said shrugging. I paled. Orochimaru is going to kill her. I was about to warn her when I heard someones laugh next to us. Remembering the Dobe was there I scowled immediately. Feeling my scowl he sobered up.

"Thanks terra, that was awesome" He said grinning.

"hah! atleast someone appreciates my efforts!" she said glaring at me before turning back to naruto, a twinkle in her eyes. "Well actually i saved you for two reasons. 1) it was fun and 2) we need your help with something." she said matter-of-factly. The Dobe raised his eyebrow at us.

"We?" he asked looking at me.

"Yup, why don't we talk it over lunch?" she asked. He accepted as we started walking to the cafeteria.

I didn't say anything the whole time as we grabbed some food and placed them on our trays. After paying, Terra headed directly for our table. Since everyone considered her the outcast, no one dared approach our table.

"So what do you want?" Naruto asked once we were all seated. I sat next to Terra who sat infront of the Dobe.

They are like two contradictions. The Outcast and the Star. She was dark and he was light. Her black/red hair and black eyes contradicted his blond hair and light blue eyes. Even their clothes were entirely different. She wore leather pants, boots and mostly black clothing where he wore black shorts and an orange t-shirt. _**Some people lack fashion sense**_, i thought rolling my eyes.

"well you see tomorrow is valentine's day and everytime he gets molested by girls and guys." she said nodding at me. He looked briefly at me before nodding for her to continue. "So what we need to do is find him a boyfriend." she said happily. He promptly chocked on his pizza.

**_Great we already killed my "boyfriend"._**

I thought as he started coughing. I liked that sentence way too much.

"How do i fit in there? and i didn't know the teme was gay!" he said looking at me. I just glared back at him.

"Well he's not and you fit in there because we're going to pretend he is." she said with an all knowing smile.

"So you want me to pretend I'm his boyfriend?" he asked taking a sip of his coke. I received a nudge from Terra basically telling me to act normal. I grabbed my pizza and start munching on it.

"Yup" she said happily taking a bite of her nearly finished pizza. _**When did she start eating? O_o?**_

"No" he said glaring at me, like it was my fault.

"But consider what we can offer you" she said pleadingly.

"what do you mean?" he asked looking slightly interested.

"We helped you today and so you can repay us back and he'll help you with that english test that you need to ace." she said grinning, I glared at her before continueing to eat.

"What? the teme is gonna help me?" he asked looking at me. I glared back in confirmation making his eyebrows lift in surprise. "And it's only for one day right?" he asked looking unconvinced.

"yup all you have to do is hold hands and stay with each other the whole day, fend off the fangirls and then he'll get you ready for the english test as well" she said grinning, he considered for a few moments.

"what about the fanboys?" he asked with a solemn look.

"they'll be easy to get rid off trust me." she said with an evil look in her eye making us both shiver.

We finished our lunch silently before he agreed. Then the bell rang ending our buissness discussion. At the exit of the cafeteria, Terra left to go to gym and the dobe and i left to go to english. We were walking silently when he asked me something.

"why are you doing this?" he asked me. Startled out of my thoughts i looked at him before answering.

"Because it amuses her and because it's the only way they'll finally leave me alone" i said looking at the numerous girls who were passing by and kept trying to touch me.

"yeah but why not ask terra to be your girlfriend then?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"she'd get killed and it wouldn't stop them" i replied glaring at nothing in particular.

"oh" he said brightly. I smirked at him before i entered the classroom taking my usual seat near the left hand corner of the room.

Now this class was hell, it was the only class where I had to sit next to sakura, and my teacher was no one else but my godfather.

"Hi sasuke-kun!" Sakura said nearly yelling in my ear. "Did you have a good lunch?" she asked.

**_Yeah but i think i'm about to throw up now._**

"Hn" i answered back looking out the windows ignoring her pout. She silently sat next to me starting a new conversation with some other kid in the class.

I noticed someone's eyes on me, looking for the source i saw the dobe staring at me before smirking and turning away. I lifted my eyebrow in confusion before turning back to my day dreaming. I'm woken from my comatose state when a small white flying object comes towards me. Acting on pure reflex i caught the object before it could hit me, making some of the girls swoon. I looked at my palm where i held a small eraser, looking up i noticed kakashi had already started class and he was trying to wake me up.

"Like i was saying, the tragedie era started in . . ." blah blah blah. I tuned out his lecture to study the people around me.

Being in 11th grade and having the same monotone routine was boring. You got up at unearthly hours of the morning, go to school, BS with your friends, listen to old people teach you things expecting you to understand every single thing they say, take notes, then go back home to do more work. Then the cycle would repeat itself for months and months until you become a zombie. Unless you were failing your classes like the dobe then everyday was a struggle. I looked over at him scribbling furiously what kakashi was saying. Kakashi could've been talking about his pornographique books and the dobe wouldn't know the difference. This thought highly amused me, maybe i should try that on him when i help him study for the english test.

I growled angrily at myself as I saw the direction of my thoughts were taking. I was already planning things for him and I to do tomorrow. I sounded like a pathetic school girl. What really attracted me to this dobe like a magnet? the fact that he goes against the norm? instead of worshipping me like the other dimwitted zombies he provoked me. If that was the case then i'd be attracted to Terra. She does the same thing nearly everyday because she gets a kick out of it. Maybe it's the fire in his eyes when he yells at me. It's like a fire that burns in the very core of my being, something i've never felt before. It's like everytime i fight i get more addicted to the adrenaline that floods over my mind. Drowning all the rules i set up for myself. He just crosses every boundery i set up without even knowing. I think that's what pisses me off the most. He doesn't even know how he affects me and yet there he is doing it over and over again.

I sighed as the bell rang again signalling the end of class. I gathered my stuff as Sakura starts her inane chatter over again. I quickly left her, ignoring her protests as i speed walked to my next class. History.

* * *

The day continued on, except it was sort of different. I didn't take any notes and usually i wrote down ever lecture. Today, all i did was daydream or think about my life and the people who, despite my efforts, keep intruding into it. I didn't even notice that i had already reached my house, as i came up the steps to my house. Pulling the house keys from my bag i unlocked the door and entered . . . to be bear hugged by something muscly and tall.

"Sasu-chan!"

"Itachi let me down" i said in a strained voice as he attempted to break my bones . . . again.

"is that the way you great your aniki?" he asked pouting. I rolled my eyes at him but smiled lightly none the less. "How was school?" he asked as he walked to the kitchen where he was already starting to make dinner. _**The perfect house wife.**_

"okay" i said shrugging as i hung my jacket on the hooks near the door. I entered the kitchen running a hand through my hair.

"that's it?" he asked as he sliced up tomatoes. M_**mmm tomatoes**_. "Did terra try and kill you again?" he asked smirking.

"No but she is going to get killed by orochimaru" i responded stealing a tomatoe, biting into it.

"don't worry i'll talk to him" he said turning around looking for the missing tomatoe. "hey!"

i ran out of the kitchen and into my bedroom before he could throw the knife at me. He was really acurate when he aimed. I entered my bedroom i dropping my messenger bag near my desk finishing my tomatoe.

**_Hmm something is wrong. _**I think as i looked around my room taking in the different rock band posters that covered the walls of my room to the blue blanket that covered my queen size bed.

**_Ahah!_**

Near the foot of my bed i spotted the corner of a book sticking out from underneath the bed. Walking towards it i picked it up looking at the cover.

_**Icha Icha paradise**_

I glared at the book willing it to set on fire by my thoughts alone as i placed it on my desk.

Itachi must've hid it here to get back at kakashi when he didn't tell Itachi that his boyfriend Deidara was here.

I rolled my eyes taking off my black shirt dumping it on the floor, heading towards the shower.

I got out of the shower in a pair of black boxers, a towel around my shoulders, water running down my chest to find kakashi on the floor looking for his book. I stood there just looking at him and his futile attepts to find the book. I took the book and tossed it at his head, hitting him behind the head.

**_Headshot!_**

Rubbing the back of his head, he stood up clutching his book tenderly to his chest as he left my room.

_**Why are all the people around me crazy?**_

I asked myself as i turned on my computer drying myself off. 30 minutes later i heard someone knocking at my door.

"yeah?" i asked taking off my earphones.

"It's time for dinner" Kakashi called as i hear his footsteps go down the stairs. I sighed getting up from my seat and going downstairs. 1 hour and a satisfied stomach later i found myself laying on my bed looking up at the cieling.

**_what will happen tomorrow?_**

i asked myself and by miracle Terra called my cellphone.

"Hey sasu-chan! I just wanted to tell you that tomorrow i'm coming to pick you up early!" she sayid, her voice full of joy.

"I'll make sure to lock the doors" i said, a feeling of dread at the prospect of her plan.

"Don't worry i have my ways." she said, installing fear into my stomach. "Well goodnight sasu-chan!" she said before hanging up. I placed the phone back down turning onto my side as i tried to fall asleep. Keyword: Tried.

Suddenly i opened my eyes, a little startled to find myself at school.

_**Wasn't i just at home in my warm bed?**_

i asked myself as i started walking around.

**_Maybe i'm just dreaming? yeah that has to be it._**

I said to myself as my feet took me to the science lab. My feet stopped right in front of the door.

**_Oh no this is a nightmare!_**

Expecting to find orochimaru in all his naked glory jumping out at me, nothing happened. I openned the door with slightly trembling fingers and stepped inside. There was nothing there. I walked towards the middle of the room seeing no one, i was about to turn around and leave when someone grabbed me and turned me around pushing me against one of the desks.

"what the-" i started but don't finish as someone's lips cover mine. I open my mouth to curse them to the firey pits of hell, when a tongue invades my mouth. Moving sinfully with my own, pulling out a low moan from my throat. Then i started to feel a wandering hand go up my shirt while another hand grabbed my spikey hair, pulling my head back letting me get some air as that same mouth started to bite and suck on my throat.

"mmh" i whimpered as the cold hand went up my body finally finding a nipple, then tweaking it making me moan louder than before. I heard a chuckle.

"you like that don't you sasuke?" the voice said in a deep husky voice, sending shivers down my spine as i recognized the voice.

"nh! dobe let me go!" i said panting. I tried to glare but it only seemed to amuse him more, as he forced me to look into his eyes. His eyes that were once a light blue turned a dark saphire blue as they clouded with lust. His look alone sent my mind in a frenzy of lust. Not able to take anymore of this i grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. Our tongues fighting eachother in a sinful dance. We separated long enough to take off our shirts as i pushed him into a desk, grinding my erection against his making him moan, throwing his head back. Seeing the tanned skin of his throat, i started to kiss it, then nibble it turning my innocent nibbling into biting as i marked him as mine.

"sasuke!" he pleaded, his voice sending an electric charge going down my whole body. Suddenly, nearly viciously, i ripped off his belt and pulled down his boxers and jeans. Looking at him, no memorizing his perfect beauty. The perfect tanned skin now slightly flushed from our activities, his stomach muscles moving as he panted for air, the way his eyes followed every move i made. Slowly i ran my hands over his chest memorizing every texture of his skin, before finally kissing his red lips in a slow kiss. I let his lips go, to trail soft kisses down his throat, his chest, his stomach until i met his erection. His breathing accelerated. I kissed the tip of his erection before liking the tip and the precome. I looked at him, his eyes followed every movement of my tongue as if he was hypnotized. Encouraged by his eyes i took him in, internally smiling as i heard him gasp. I started sucking him slowly nibbling every now and then. I placed my hands on his hips holding him down as his control started to slip as he tried to thrust into my mouth. Watching him as he lost control, i started to bob my head faster.

"sasuke!" he shouted coming into my mouth. I swallowed his salty spunk letting his penis slip from my mouth as he gasped for air. I felt a familiar wetness in my pants making me look down.

**_I came_**

I thought a little surprised that his climax alone was able to make me come. I felt someone shaking me. Opening my eyes i stare into black eyes that held an amused glint.

"Did you have a nice dream sasu-chan?" Terra asked not able to control the laughter seeping through her voice. I groaned as i realized what happened.

**_It was just a dream. A really good dream._**

I gasped as i look down, expecting a tent in my pants. I only found a wet spot.

"I'll leave you alone to take a shower and get dressed, i already left your clothes out for you on your chair. Once you're done taking a shower dry your hair and fix it like usual, then call me. I'm going to fix you up a little." she said before leaving the room. I stayed in my bed a little longer then i finally decided to move. Walking at a snails pace i headed for the shower and got ready for hell.

I came out of the bathroom 30 minutes later, dressed in the clothes terra had laid out for me. I wore a pair of black pants that were held up by a studded belt with two chains going from the front of the pants to the back and a sleevless black shirt with three stripes of red running down my chest as if a cat clawed my t-shirt. I open the door of my room calling Terra up. She arrived in a plaid red skirt with thigh high black and white striped socks with a sleevless black shirt and a net shirt under it. Looking at me she whistled in appreciation before dragging me back to the bathroom. Rummaging in her messenger bag she pulled out her eyeliner pencil.

"Hey i don't want make-up" i said already taking a step back.

"Stop being a baby, i'm only putting a little" she said one hand on my shoulder the other starting to draw lines around my eyes. 5 minutes of standing still, she declared she was finished. I examined my reflexion in the mirror as she waited.

"Hn" i grunted as she glomped me out of joy. After releasing me she dug into her messenger back replacing the eyeliner in her hand and pulling out a neckchoker and two leather braclets. She fixed them on, before taking a step back and looking at me with a critical eye. Nodding she draged me out of the bathroom and down the stairs and out the door. Where the Dobe is waiting for us.

"I didn't know he would be here!" i whispered furiously trying not to blush as images from my dream flashed in my mind.

"Sorry i thought it'd look more natural if he met us here before we arrived at school" she said whispering back with an apologetic look. The dobe turned around hearing our footsteps, ready to greet us when he looked at me. His eyes widdened in shock as he took in my appearence. "Well shall we?" terra asked, snapping the dobe and iIout of our little staring contest. I would probably be getting the same kind of looks for the rest of the day. As we neared the school, I felt my heart beat speed up.

"Okay remember guys, look natural." Terra warned us. "Naruto hold his hand" she ordered as she looked around worriedly but with an excited glint in her eyes. I suddenly felt the heat in my cheeks as naruto took my hand, our fingers lacing with the others. We both looked away trying not too look at eachothers face. "I said natural not prudes!" Terra exclaimed getting annoyed at our bad acting. We reached the school hearing numerous gasps of shock at my appearence and at the fact that Naruto and i were holding hands. A satisfied smile took place on Terra's face as we walked towards the main entrance.

"Good morning Sasuke-ku-" Sakura stopped talking when she noticed that Naruto and i were holding hands. Blinking she looked at us, before laughing. "Haha you are soo funny Sasuke-kun!" she said hitting my arm.

"Sakura this isn't a joke" i said gestering at our hands before sighing.

"What do you mean? i thought we were perfect for eachother!" she exclaimed tears starting to drip from her green eyes.

"Exactly, that's what you thought." I said, noticing the slight tension in naruto's hand.

"Then why did you let me on? why didn't you tell me!" She asked me.

"Because he doesn't have to tell you everything Sakura" Terra interjected seeing where this was going.

"Stay out of this Terra" Sakura warned shooting a glare at Terra. The two glared at eachother before Naruto cleared his throat getting their attention.

**_Don't say something stupid!_**

I thoight as his hand rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish gesture.

**_Cute._**

I thought as he looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Well you see, Sasuke didn't tell you anything because i just asked him yesterday to go out with me." He said still grinning a sheepish grin and a slight blush covering his cheeks.

"Is this true sasuke-kun?" she asked a bit of stubborness in her voice.

"Yea" i answered then thinking this conversation over i started walking away dragging naruto with me. "Nice one dobe" i said to him smirking.

"I just received a compliment from sasuke-sama is it the apocalypse yet?" he asked with a sarcastic tone.

"I like it when you call me sama" I said to him nearly purring in his ear making him turn bright red.

_**Hah! that was fun.**_

I thought as i gathered my stuff from my locker and headed to my first class with Terra, leaving Naruto standing near my locker with a shocked expression.

"You sooo like him!" Terra said getting giddy. I didn't reply, afraid that i might become giddy too. Taking my silence as a confirmation she started walking with a new bounce in her step.

* * *

It was only during lunch time did anything new actually happen. I was eating calmly with Terra, naruto and kiba who got invited to our table by Naruto when 5 girls came upto our table with chocolate filled boxs extended towards me. I looked at them blankly still a little caught up in my daydreaming when i heared a growl coming from in front of me.

"Hey! don't you see me here? how can you give my boyfriend chocolates when i'm sitting right here?" Naruto asked glaring at the girls. None of them spoke before a girl with red curly hair spoke up.

"How do we know you're not just pretending to go out?" she asked, the other girls agreeing with her. Feeling more courageous she spoke up again. "Proove it" she said. Naruto and i looked at eachother before i noticed the evil glint in his eye. He got up, walked over to me, grabbing my face in his hands before kissing me. It wasn't just a meere peck on the lips but a full blown out make out session for a few minutes while people wolf whistled. I didn't hear them. The only thing i could concentrate on was the way his tongue slid against mine, tasting mine. It felt heavenly. I never wanted to let him go. Using this new motive I moved my hand, which found it's way onto his shoulders, which moved to his hair pulling him closer to me. Not wanting to be the only one subdued by this feeling, i sucked on his tongue making him moan. That was when i opened my eyes pulling away from him.

**_I just gave myself up as a spectacle for the whole school._**

I thought as i took in the mixed expressions of disgust, shock, surprise, glee and- wait glee? I looked at the gleeful faces noticing most of them were girls.

**_Must be yaoi fans._**

I thought internally sighing at this new developement. I quickly grabbed my messenger bag and my tray, dumping the contents of my tray in the trash as i ran out of the cafeteria. I didn't even stop as i heard someone calling me. I just ran.

I ran to the roof, not even sure why my feet took me there. I laid my bag near the ground taking a seat next to the door. I had all of two minutes of silence and peace before the door opened, something blond ran through it. The unidentified blond object then stood looking around for something. It suddenly turned towards me spotting me. I groaned.

"Naruto can't you just leave me alone?" i asked throwing my head back.

**_Could i perform harakiri here?_**

I asked myself thinking up the possibilities of escaping the dreaded talk.

"No, we need to talk." He said making me roll my eyes. We stood there in silence, i avoided his gaze looking down at the ground, when my back was pushed against the fence that covered the roof. My eyes closed at the heavenly sensation of his mouth moving furiously against mine, his hands going up the side of my body making me shiver. I gasped as he tweaked my right nipple, letting his tongue go into my mouth. Finally getting my wits back i used my tongue to force his back into his mouth as my tongue entered his mouth making him moan. My hands which were frozen before tangled themselves in his spiky blonde hair as i tried to pull him even closer to me. I broke the kiss and looked at him. His eyes now a dark blue color where dialated, his face held a blush that spread across his nose and cheeks and his lips were red from our passionate kissing. Taking advantage of his dazed look i started sucking on his neck, making him moan. The sound made my senses burn as his hand starts moving downward into my pants. I bit his neck as his hand starts stroking me.

"Sasuke i can't anymore" He said moaning.

"Can't what?" I asked, my lips moving against his ear as i whispered into his ear making him shiver as he kept stroking me. He took his hand out of pants and licked the precum on his fingers, making me moan.

"I want you" He said as he lowered me to the ground and started to unbuckle my pants. Slowly he started pulling my pants and bowers down past my hips. Throwing my clothes away he looked down at me. My shirt lifted up and tucked under my armpits, the rest of my body naked. He stared at me a little longer before grabbing my erection and gently stroking it. I started moaning again at the feel of his warm fingers around me. He then lowered his head and swiped at the head of my penis. The sensation was wonderful. The hot feeling of his mouth that surrounded me was so intense that my back arched off the ground.

"Naruto stop" I said moaning, my voice an evident contradiction to my words. He stopped sucking on my shaft lifting his head up.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I want to be inside of you" I said my cheeks warming from my blood. He looked at me intensly before taking his shirt off, then his pants giving me an unobscured view of his tanned body. His blond hair was wilder than usual from my finger tangling in them, his neck had several bites from earlier, his nipples were puckered from the pleasure of our activities, his chest was a perfect sculpture not completely flat with hints of abs, his legs were the contrary full of muscles, his shaft was a brilliant red from surpressing his climax for so long. It was then that i noticed that he was finger fucking himself. With wide eyes i watched as he inserted a third finger making sure he would be stretched out correctly. Without thinking my fingers started to rub his shaft hopefully taking away part of the pain he felt.

"Stop sasuke" He said, i automatically pulled my hand back as he took his fingers out. He straddled my hips, positioning himself above me. He lowered himself slowly, only letting the head of my shaft in, then pulled out. I groaned from the pleasure i felt and the pain of not being able to be inside of him. He then slowly lowered himself again taking in my whole shaft. I screamed in pleasure making sur i didn't come yet.

"Stay still" He said his hands firmly placed on my hips. I stopped moving enjoying the feel of the warmth and tightness that surrounded me. Then he started moving. He moved up then slid down making me moan loudly. "Are you enjoying this?" He asked as he ground his hips down making my head dizzy.

"Yesssss" I hissed as he rode me again. He smirked at my answer slowly riding me. "Naruto . . . hah. . . ngh . . . faster!" I said between moans. He just smirked back going as slowly as he liked. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed his hips and turned on my side forcing him to turn to as we switched positions.

"Teme what are you-?" He asked as i grab his hands and held them above his head with one hand. The other hand grabbed his left leg holding it up. I smirked at him before pulling my hips back, then thrusting into him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" He screamed. With a satisfied smirk i pulled back and thrusted slowly in. He moaned loudly trying to jerk his hips to get more friction.

"Are you enjoying this?" I asked as i nipped on his right ear.

"Teme! move!" He growled.I moved back a little then thrusted back in, making him scream again.

"There! again Teme!" He screamed as i repeat the motion again.

**_Found it._**

I thought as i keep up a slow rythem.

"Call my name" I said to him loving the feel of power over his writhing body.

"Teme" He said moaning as i thrusted into him again.

"No, say my name dobe" I said stopping my thrusts. He groaned trying to move his hips.

"Fine," He panted "Sasuke" He said looking me deep into my eyes. I smile down at him before pulling my hips back as far as i could without taking myself out of him then rammed into him. He screamed at the top of his lungs his back arching in pleasure. I repeated this action again and again going faster and faster. I let go of his leg as i started to stroke his shaft making more precum spurt out. I keep thrusting, and thrusting into him as fast as my hips would let me.

"Scream for me" I growled in his ear. His back arched off the ground as I rammed on last time into him making him cum.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEE" He screamed. After he came, his back landed back on the ground as his eyes were closed in bliss. I kept my eyes on his face as his muscles convolsed and squeezed me. I pulled out of his body and sat on the ground then pulled him towards me my arm holding him against me, his back against my chest as I reentered him.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" He asked slightly worried.

"I haven't came yet dobe" I said as I thrusted into him making him moan.

"Sasuke i can't-" He said moaning as my shaft rubbed against his prostate.

"You say that but your hips are moving, riding my shaft" I said as i thrusted into him again, his hips rose then came down meeting my thrust. I kept thrusting, until i couldn't hold it anymore.

"Naurto! Ngh!" I grunted as i came thrusting twice more before i stopped. We stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity regaining our breathing.

"Heh it seemed this valentine's day wasn't so bad" He said chuckling. I held him more securely against me.

"Not at all" I answered as he turned his head and kissed me on the mouth.

* * *

"Well it seemed our plans worked" The girl said as she peaked through the whole on the door that led to the roof. She felt the girl next to her nod at her statement.

"What worked?" A voice said behind them making them jump. They turned around to see who the voice was.

"Don't scare us like that Terra!" The girl with the short brown hair (3) whispered.

"Your noses are bleeding" Terra said handing them a tissue. They each grabbed a tissue wiping their noses then grinned at her with identical perverted grins.

"Thanks" The long haired brunette (4) said then looked back at the new couple they were able to create.

"Mery, Jennie come on let's go, we're going to be late for the movie if we don't leave now." Terra said impatiently as she looked at her sisters being peeping toms. Mery, the brunette with the long hair, turned around with a satisfied smile as she grabbed Jennie's, the brunette with the short hair, hand.

"No! I don't wanna go!" She said struggling against Merys grasp on her hand.

"But if we don't go we'll miss the movie" Mery said tugging on her sisters arm.

"Anyway Fa-kun and tak-kun are waiting for us downstairs" Terra said. She could see the automatic cat ears appear on jennie's head at what she said.

"Okay" She said skipping down the stairs ahead of her two other sisters.

"Finally" A man with black hair and black eyes asked as he stood waiting in the hallway with another man with blond hair and light blue eyes. "You guys take so long. What were you doing?" He asked. The three sisters blushed before Mery kissed the handsome man on the lips, efficiently silencing him. Jennie grinned happily as she ran into the arms of her boyfriend.

"Nothing Tak-kun" Mery said as she started walking down the corridor and out the building, her sisters and Fa-kun following them.

* * *

"Atchoo" I sneezed.

"Are you cold?" Naruto asked with a confused expression as we dressed. The air was slightly warm.

"No, i just think someone was talking about us." I said looking at the door.

**_Hmm weird._**

I thought, then naruto sneezed again.

**_Or maybe not._**

I thought as I pulled naruto into my arms.

"Come on, we'll go to my place and i can nurse you back to health." I said with a smirk. He looked at me before smirking back.

"I'd like that alot" He said kissing me gently on the lips.

* * *

The end well not really since i have the epilogue as the second chapter ^^

(1): Would you like to sleep with me?

(2): No Sakura he doesn't want to sleep with you, so you can keep trying but i guarantee you he would sleep with you even if you were the last survivors in the world.

(3): Jennie, my twin sister

(4): and Mery my older sister

Van


	3. Chapter 3 Epilogue

A/n: Konichiwa ^^

so here is the final chapter of this story ^^ i hope you guys like it ^^

Rated M for mature content :p

* * *

**What is the name of the literature era starting in the year 511 BC? What are it's origins? Name three well known "writters" of this era and their works.**

He read for the tenth time in 5 minutes. Trying to find the hidden meaning of this question.

**_I Hate litterature_**, he thought, **_why do we need to study the origins of litterature?_** he asked himself running a hand in his hair.

Hmmm I remember Sasuke teaching me this yesterday, he thought as he bit down on the end of his mechanical pencil.

**_What did the Teme say again?_**

He questioned himself as the memory of Sasuke's "revising" session came back to his mind.

**FLASHBACK - FLASHBACK!**

"So Naruto, what is the name of the literature era starting in the year 511 BC?" Sasuke asked, his left hand holding up Naruto's notebook up while he sped up the mouvement of his right hand.

"Ngh! Teme!" Naruto growled furiously. "Aaah! The tragedie era! Ngh!" Naruto said panting, his chest heaving.

"What are it's origins?" Sasuke asked slowing the mouvement of his hand.

"The Tragedie era is greek! ah! They . . . they were plays written for the god Dionysos!" Naruto answered. "Teme please, I can't anymore!" He begged.

"Just one more question" Sasuke replied speeding his hand mouvement slightly. "Name three writters of the tragedie era and their works?" He asked slowling down again.

"Sophocles wrote Antigone, Euripides wrote Electra, and Aeschylus wrote Agamemnon!" He nearly shouted.

"Good answer dobe" Sasuke said his hand pumping furiously, running his his thumb over the tip of Naruto's shaft. "Cum for me Naruto" Sasuke breathed huskily in his ear as he bit down on Naruto's shoulder, pushing Naruto over the edg.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Naruto screamed as he came, his head falling backwards onto Sasuke's shoulder. His mind becoming blissfully blank as he tried to catch his breath.

**END FLASHBACK - END FLASHBACK!**

**_Damn it!_**

He thought as he crossed his legs, hiding his hard-on.

**_Now I won't be able to think._**

He mentally whined as he held back a whimper, hi mind repeating over and over Sasuke's husky voice. He lais his head down on the table trying to stop his urge to get-off even in front of the people present in the class.

**Driiiiing!**

Naruto looked up worriedly as the other students of his class handed their test sheets before leaving the room. Sighing, he got up, grabbed his bag and went to the door handing his test sheet to Asuma-sensei as he left the classroom. He waited as the other students took their time to leave the room, his hard-on gone from the feel of doom that was present in his mind. He finally stepped out of the english classroom noticing immediately the figure patiently waiting with his head down, standing against the wall on the opposite side of the hallway. He approached the figure, his eyes greedily memorizing the tall, lean body, the back shirt that clung to a pall white chest with slightly hidden abs, the blue faded jeans he wore clung like a second skin. At the sound of Naruto's approaching feet, the figure lifted his head up. The usually black cold eyes turned into a deep black color pulling him in. It held an intensity that made naruto's skin boil as the figure's eyes roamed his body. Naruto stared at the perfectly defined face, boths sides of his face symetric unlike most people, a straight nose, perfect pale skin, and slighlty red lips from the heavy make out seesion they had an hour ago. The very thought of making the figure moan braught a small smile to Naruto's face as he stopped in front of the figure running his hand gently through the black spiked hair.

"So how was your test?" Sasuke asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Naruto sighed dropping his hand from Sasuke's hair to lace his fingers with Sasukes.

"It was awful" He said as he started walking towards the cafeteria, Sasuke walking silently beside him. "Through the test I got hard because I was trying to answer a question and I ended up remembering your unorthodox revising method." Naruto said sending a glare Sasuke's way as Sasuke looked back at him with a smirk. Suddenly Sasuke pulled Naruto's hand and led him into the toilet near the cafeteria, going into the nearest stall.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked as Sasuke locked the door of the bathroom stall. Sasuke turned around to look at him with a burning gaze as he placd his hands on Naruto's hips before pushing naruto down onto the toilet lid.

"Giving you, your present for trying." Sasuke said.

"Wait what do you mean pre-aaaah!" Naruto exclaimed as the shaft of his head was swallowed by Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked inwardly at the way Naruto started to moan, his voice going from a whimper to a loud moan from Sasuke's teasing.

"Mmm . . . Sasuke . . . so close!" Naruto said his moans interupting his sentence. Sasuke started to bob his head faster and faster as he started touching naruto's balls making him moan louder. He then new Naruto was cumming as Naruto threw his head back in a silent scream as his cum shot into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke swallowed the salty cum letting naruto's penis slip from his mouth. Naruto observed quietly Sasuke's face as Sasuke tried to keep an impassive face from the taste of the cum, although he wrinkled his nose cutely.

"I love you" Naruto said without thinking an adoring smile on his face. Realizing his mistake he covered his mouth with his hands as he looked at Sasuke's stiffened form.

**_Oh no! Now he's going to hate me!_**

He thought tears sprining to his eyes, as Sasuke turned slowly to look at him with wide black eyes.

"Just forget what i said!" Naruto said looking at Sasuke's neutral expression. "I mean it was-" Naruto tried to explain looking away from Sasuke's face, when his face was grabbed by Sasuke's hands. His head was turned towards Sasuke as Sasuke looked deep into his eyes searching for something.

"Were you serious?" Sasuke asked his voice dead serious.

"Well I-" Naruto tried to explain his face turning red as he looked at the wall of the bathroom stall.

"Naruto! Were you serious?" Sasuke asked once again. Naruto sighed as he shot a quick glance at Sasuke's face before closing his eyes.

"Yes" He said quietly, waiting for the mocking laugh he was sure he would get. His eyes shot open with surprise as he felt soft lips moving against his own. Moaning, he grabbed Sasuke's head pulling him as close as he could. After a few moments of passionate kissing, Sasuke released Naruto's mouth letting him breath as he laid his forehead against Naruto's.

"That was the lamest love confession, I've ever heard" Sasuke said gravely. Naruto looked at him with shocked hurt eyes as he tried to push Sasuke away, as Sasuke grinned as he kissed Naruto's tears away. "But it's the best i've ever heard aswell and . . . " He leaned in and whispered something into Naruto's ears making him blush and hug Sasuke with all his strength. After a few minutes Sasuke tucked Naruto Jr. back before Sasuke grabbed Naruto as he left the bathroom.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked his face slightly red from all the emotions.

"We're skipping class" Sasuke said simply heading for the entrance of the main building. "Coz we need celebration sex" Sasuke said again before Naruto could question him, sending a smile Naruto's way. Naruto smiled back, his fingers holding tightly onto Sasuke's.

"Hey Naruto, how long have you been in love with me?" Sasuke asked after a while as they walked to the parking lot.

"A while" He said blushing. "Okay a year . . . or three. I saw you one day at a cofee shop near my house and since then i've been obsessed with you. Then when you came here I was crazy with joy, but then I realized I loved you so I pretended that I hated you just to get your attention." Naruto answered blushing after Sasuke glared at him.

"Yup we definitely need to have sex now" Sasuke said as he dragged Naruto to his car. Naruto followed behind him a huge smile plastered on his face.

* * *

_"I love you too Dobe . . ." _

* * *

_THE END!! _

This is the definite end of this story ^^

Hehe i hope you guys liked it, sorry for the grammar mistakes but i'm not the nest in grammar ^^


End file.
